


Putting a spin on Remus

by S4v3_m3



Series: Sickfics :) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Little Shit, Poor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sick Character, Vomiting, You don't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4v3_m3/pseuds/S4v3_m3
Summary: Patton's a good boyfriend, Remus is an emetophobe, and is called firefly because of a arson incident :) a.k.a. Remus doesn't deserve this abuse. What did he do?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sickfics :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127903
Kudos: 13





	Putting a spin on Remus

Remus' insides were twisting. Which would normally suck, but he was also an emetophobe, so he was also sobbing his heart out. He knew he was going to puke at some point, it was inevitable, and that thought was not helping.

Patton had heard him crying, and since it was 2 a.m., he had assumed he caught the stomach flu. So he was finishing up making chamomile tea and toast, as every good boyfriend should. And then he went up to Remus' room, opening the door, "firefly, you look sick. I made some tea, and, if you're up for it, I also made some toast."

"I-I can-n't,... s-sor-rry."

Patton set down the mug and plate, "awe kiddo, tummy hurts that bad?"

Remus nodded quickly, then gagged, and sobbed. It actually hurt to see Remus like this, he was so vulnerable, and you could literally see the pain in his eyes. "Ree, it's okay, you're gonna be okay…"

Remus stiffened, then clambered out of Patton's arms, bolting into the bathroom nearby. Patton bounced off of the edge of Remus' bed, and ran up to the collapsed side. Patton pulled Remus' hair into a ponytail, while the dark side cried between gags. 

"Shh, shhhhh, I know it hurts, I'm here, you'll be okay. You have a raging fever, firefly." Patton rubbed the vomiting side's back. Remus was having a full blown panic attack.

Luckily, the hurling session ended quickly. The panic attack did not. Remus clung to Patton's figure, he could barely breathe, and it showed. "Hey, hey, hey, it's over now. You can calm down now."

"I-it… h-hurts, blue… berry." Wow. That stung. 

"Firefly…" How do you respond to that, "...may I get up? I just want to grab a thermometer. Promise." Remus, reluctantly, let go of Patton's torso.

Patton kept his promise, only grabbing the thermometer, then sitting on the linoleum floor. Remus was visibly shaking. "Open your mouth please, kiddo."

Remus opened his mouth, even that tiny movement made him turn to spit up bile. He looked back, crying. Patton set the thermometer in the poor side's mouth.

"Oh firefly… I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. I can tell you're still panicked, I hope you know that I will always comfort you."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"Oh…" 102.3, "firefly, hon…" Remus was burying his face in Patton's sweater.

"W-what…?"

"You're burning up… maybe you should take a lukewarm shower? I can clean up your room."

"I-I'm crying… a-and I'm n-not sure… I c-can st-tand."

"I can help you wash up?" Remus nodded slowly.

Patton got the shower to a nice temperature, helped Remus strip (he did not like how Remus made no sex jokes. At all.), and lifted Remus into the shower. Remus immediately coughed up bile when he was set down. 

"Shh, kiddo, may I take out your ponytail?" Remus nodded slowly. Patton moved his fingers precisely and quickly, undoing the hair tie.

Patton grabbed a shampoo bottle labeled, pickle and mold shampoo, poured some onto his hand (why did it smell kinda nice), and massaged it into Remus' scalp. He full on melted to the touch. Cute.

He let Remus wash out his own hair, so he could replace the sheets on Remus' bed, and grab an outfit for him. He wandered back into the bathroom. Remus was curled into a ball while sitting up.

"Firefly… may I wash your hair?" Remus nodded softly. 

Patton grabbed a bottle labeled, gym socks conditioner, pft. Remus. Patton slowly ran his soap-covered fingers through Remus' soft, fluffy hair. Then he slowly rinsed it out.

He helped Remus dress, then lifted him back to his soft bed, a blue bucket resting nearby. Remus curled into a ball, threw a comforter on, and buried his face in a freshly-cleaned pillow. Patton sat on the edge of the bed, a thermometer in hand. 

"Ree, please open your mouth." Remus complied, allowing Patton to place the temperature gauge in his mouth. Remus was still feverish, that much was obvious, but Patton wanted to know how bad it was. Patton ran his fingers through Remus' hair softly.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.

101.9, "oh firefly… think you can stomach some tea now?"

"N-not sure."

"Kiddo… maybe you can try? It'll help." 

"O-okay fine, b-blueberry." Remus accepted the cup, and took an incredibly uncertain sip. It actually paid off in his favor, mostly stopping the sloshing in his stomach. 

"Well?"

"T-thanks."

"Good! Well… we can watch a Disney movie?"

"Okay."

Remus passed out nearly instantly. Patton smiled to himself. Emetophobe. Fear of vomit, vomiting, and/or someone else vomiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Remus


End file.
